


Possession.

by xFatherVIXX



Category: VIXX
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Possession, Short, sorry for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-09-30 03:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17215910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xFatherVIXX/pseuds/xFatherVIXX
Summary: The eldest members decide to have a talk.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was in the process of falling asleep before I sprung up from the dead to write this.

Possession.

The two eldest members sit on a table in Taekwoon's favourite cafe.  
Hakyeon had been getting many things from the younger members that Taekwoon was not acting like himself and he really believed it. The raven haired who was sitting in front of him wasn't like himself but was more like a deceased person.  
"Taekwoon." Hakyeon calls out. The raven stares at his coffee cup.  
"Taekwoon." Hakyeon class out a bit louder and the called one jolts up to give the eldest a confused look.  
"You've been acting weird." Hakyeon says and the other sighs. But not exasperatedly like he normally would.  
"How so?" He asks. The way of his questioning is also like—  
"You're more like Wonshik than yourself." Hakyeon blurts out and the younger raises a brow at him.  
"Really?"  
"Yes. I mean no, but I guess his death really took a toll on you. You're still wearing that cross thing." Hakyeon points to the cross-like pendant that was once used in their Scentist performance. Possession.  
"Maybe so." The pink lips mutter and Hakyeon looks at him.  
"What?"  
"Nothing." The raven haired gets up and wears his coat and also takes his bag while Hakyeon stares at him in confusion. "I just remembered I have something to do. I'll see you later, hyung"  
"Um." Hakyeon manages to say before watching Taekwoon body walk out of the cafe. He didn't even have a sip of his coffee nor did he take it. He called him hyung.

The raven walks to an alley and hold the cross in his palm and caresses it gently before letting tears fall from his lovers feline eyes.  
"I'm sorry I possessed your body, Taekwoon-hyung. Please forgive me."

THE END.


	2. -0.1-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo~ I'm writing this prequel because of a certain something that really inspired me. And I don't have any future plans for this story and I hope I don't ever. Enjoy~~

______________________________________________________________

It was just a good day for all the member. Hakyeon had come to the dorm where the other five members were present. After having lunch, Wonshik suggested that they could play a game together. 

It was just one of their childish games that they found enjoyable. Taekwoon and Jaehwan started arguing at some point in the game. Taekwoon screaming that everything was just 'unfair' and asked Jaehwan to do the thing once more, to which Jaehwan grumbled about but carried it out flawlessly. Confirmed that Taekwoon was the loser, Wonshik got up to hold Taekwoon's arm behind him in order to prevent the older from moving. Taekwoon kept on begging pitifully for another 'last' chance but the other members were already around him, getting ready to carry out the punishment.

After a good while of smacks from the members and screams from none other than Taekwoon, they decided to watch a movie. Wonshik, being a good boyfriend, declared that Taekwoon had the privilege of choosing the movie. The youngest two told Taekwoon to not choose any sort of sentimental shit to which the older hummed. He settled on some rom-com which nobody complained about. 

Half-way into the movie, Wonshik got up to go to the bathroom since he felt bad in his stomach. When he got up, Taekwoon happened to make eye contact with him and raised an eyebrow at the younger male who answered him by lightly patting his stomach. Getting the message, Taekwoon mouthed a "are you okay?" and Wonshik nodded with a reassuring smile. 

However, soon after entering the bathroom, he felt like vomiting all of a sudden. He crouched down beside the toilet seat and threw up. He heard hurried footsteps nearing the bathroom and soon there was a yell of his name from Taekwoon before he saw red and then darkness. 

\-------------------------------------

Weeks had passed by and Wonshik was still not stable enough to be released. The doctors had no clue as to what was happening with the rapper. At first, they said it was normal and that he could be discharged the very next day. However, the next morning, when the members came to visit him, the doctors told them that his condition had suddenly worsened. It got better and then it got worse the very next day. This torture had continued for weeks.

Today, however, the doctors looked very delighted. Wonshik was about to question but one doctor had spoken for him. 

"Kim-sshi, you're condition is the better than ever and I think it is more than appropriate for you to be discharged." His doctor, Mr.Park said happily. Wonshik smiled at first but it turned into a frown.

"Are you sure it won't become more horrible tomorrow?" Wonshik asks. The doctor nods joyfully and it doesn't take Wonshik to burst into a wide smile as he thanked his doctor.

Wonshik posted about the good news on the chat and waited to see who would greet him happily first. 

It was Taekwoon.

The older had a break from his musical as his stages were scheduled sometime later. He came in with a flower bouquet which he didn't bother putting away before rushing to Wonshik to hug him. He was sobbing out of happiness and saying about how glad he and the members were. 

Taekwoon had talked to his doctor about the discharge and was allowed to take him to the dorms. Taekwoon happily guided Wonshik to the car while holding hands. Wonshik was greeted by their manager who also congratulated Wonshik on his recovery. 

On their way, Taekwoon leaned on Wonshik's shoulder. Wonshik leaned his head on Taekwoon's and they both shared a comfortable silence.

"Taekwoon." Wonshik called out breaking the silence.

"Hmm?"

"I love you." Wonshik says. It wasn't weird or sudden. Their relationship was like this from the beginning.

"Me too." Taekwoon replies.

"Me hundred."  Wonshik replies and it earns him a chuckle accompanied by a soft hit to his chest from his Taekwoon. Again, there was a comfortable silence between the three of them.

"Taekwoon." Wonshik called again.

"Yes, love?"

"My battery is low, it's getting darker." Wonshik says.

"Then sleep. I'll wake you up or carry you when we reach."

With no more answer for Wonshik, Taekwoon believed that the younger had already fallen asleep. Again, there was comfortable silence, but only for two.

THE END.

_________________________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaannnnnddd done!! Thank you all for reading this and please do comment!! 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and please comment!


End file.
